Secret Affair
by elljayx
Summary: Angel and Buffy's friends have always known they've been close, but just how close are they?...sorry, not great at summaries! BA
1. More than just friends

Chapter One

Buffy, Angel, Willow and Oz sat in The Dark Room, the club that had become their latest hang-out. Buffy and Willow had started college that year, whereas Angel and Oz had been there for a year already. When they left the club and walked back to the dorms, Willow stopped Buffy.

Willow: I'm going to stay at Oz's tonight, you don't mind do you?

Buffy: Of course not, you go have a good time

Angel: I'll walk you back to your dorm room, Buffy

Willow and Oz, and Buffy and Angel split ways, Buffy and Angel chatting all the way to the dorms. When they reached her room she invited him in and as soon as the door was closed Angel pushed her into it, kissing her passionately. They broke off slightly for air, grinning at each other.

Angel: Finally

Buffy: I know, I think she felt guilty for always stopping at Oz's and decided to stay with me for a week

Angel: _(groaning) _a week is too long

She pulled his top up over his head and he pressed her harder against the door, resuming kissing her. He reached past her and locked the door, then pulled her top over her head and moved her to the bed, pressing her down on it. She reached down for his trousers when they heard someone trying the door handle. They froze, then heard a knock.

Willow: Buffy?

Buffy: _(whispering) _Crap!

She pushed Angel off her and pulled her top back on. She threw Angel his top and hustled him into the closet. He laughed softly and tried to pull her in with him, kissing her. She giggled and tried to fight him off.

Willow: Buffy? You there? Why's the door locked?

Buffy: Just a sec Will!

She managed to stave off Angel and shut the closet door, then ran and opened the door, letting Willow in.

Buffy: Willow, I thought you were staying at Oz's?

Willow: I am. I just forgot a top for tomorrow

Buffy spotted Oz outside the door and waved at him.

Willow: I thought Angel was coming back with you?

Buffy: Yeah but he just walked me back

Willow: How come it took you so long to open the door?

Buffy: Uh…I was…sleeping! I was sleeping

Willow: In your clothes?

Buffy: Yeah I was wiped, just fell asleep

Willow looked at her suspiciously, then seemed to buy it and nodded.

Willow: Okay, you sure you'll be okay on your own?

Buffy: I'll be fine! Go have that thing called fun!

Willow: I'll see you in the morning

Buffy: Okay, bye Oz

Willow left and Buffy quickly locked the door behind her and opened the closet. Angel immediately wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, walking her to the bed and ridding her of her shirt once more.

Angel: Thought they'd never leave

Buffy: That was close. How many times has she almost caught us?

Angel: At least 15. Now, where were we?

He pushed her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

Angel: Oh yeah, I remember

She grinned at him and pulled him down to kiss her.


	2. i love you

Chapter Two

Buffy woke to the sound of her alarm and cuddled closer to the warm body next to her, murmuring softly.

Angel: Morning

Buffy: Morning

He tried to get up but she pulled him back down and started peppering kisses on his chest.

Buffy: Mm don't get up yet

She moved her lips to his neck, gently nipping his skin, causing him to groan slightly and pull her closer.

Angel: Have to…we both have an early class, remember?

Buffy: Uh-uh

He tried to get up again but she draped her arms over him, holding her him.

Angel: Well, if you want me to stay that badly…

He ran his finger-tips up and down her back and kissed her softly. Then he flipped them over so she was on her back and started nibbling her ear.

Buffy: Mm that's nice

He suddenly got up off her and started getting dressed.

Buffy: No fair!

Once he was dressed he lent down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Angel: Now get up lazy bones

Buffy: Hey, it's your fault I'm this lazy! I didn't manage to get much sleep last night if you remember?

Angel: _(leering) _how could I forget?

Buffy grinned at him and stretched languidly.

Buffy: Come back to bed!

Angel: It's alright for you to say, I've got Walsh first. She'll murder me if I'm late. Besides, Willow'll be here any minute. If you want her to catch us in a compromising position, be my guest

Buffy: _(pouting) _spoil my fun

She got up and started getting dressed when Angel wrapped his arms around her from behind, punctuating every sentence with a kiss to the nape of her neck.

Angel: You know I want to stay with you. But I can't. How about you tell Willow you're going home tonight, and come and stay at my place?

Buffy stood up straight and lent back into his chest.

Buffy: But you share a house with Xander and Oz, they'll know; by the way I'm surprised Willow doesn't notice you're never there whenever she stays there

Angel: Well she's usually busy. Besides, if she notices I just say I stayed at the library studying. Come on, they won't notice, please come

Buffy: But what if Willow decides to stay there cos I'm at my mom's? And if you haven't noticed, we're not that quiet

Angel: I'll have you know I'm very quiet, you're just very loud

Buffy turned around, an indignant expression on her face.

Buffy: Oh come on, you're loads louder than me!

Angel: No way! Anyway, Xander and Anya'll be busy, and if Willow says she's gonna stay there I'll try and persuade Oz to stay here with Willow instead. Please

Buffy: Okay, okay, but if we get caught you're so dead

Buffy finished getting dressed and made her way to the bathroom down the hall. While Angel was waiting for her to come back, Willow walked through the door, having just got back from Oz's.

Willow: Angel. What are you doing here?

Angel: Uh…just came by to see if you and Buffy wanted to come get some breakfast before class

Willow: Oh, yeah that'd be nice. Where's Buffy?

Angel: She's just gone to the bathroom

Buffy walked back in and started at the sight of Willow.

Buffy: Willow! You're back

Willow: Yup

Angel: I was just telling Willow that we're all gonna go get some breakfast together

He looked pointedly at Buffy, telling her to go with it and an easy smile lit up her face.

Buffy: Oh yeah. You coming Will?

Willow: Yeah sure

As they followed Willow out of the room Angel squeezed Buffy's hand softly and she looked at him questioningly. He mouthed 'I love you' and she smiled softly, mouthing it back.


	3. That was close

Chapter Three

That night Buffy told Willow she was staying at her mom's, like her and Angel had discussed, so Oz decided to stay at their dorm. Buffy and Angel were lying in his bed, Angel's fingertips travelling over her bare skin. Buffy lent forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Buffy: I love you

Angel: I love you too

They began kissing more furiously, Buffy pulling Angel over her, when there was a knock on Angel's door. Buffy pulled Angel's shirt on, grabbed her clothes and hid in the wardrobe. Angel pulled his pants on and opened the door to be faced with Xander.

Angel: What do you want?

Xander: Anya's gone home and I wanna watch TV

Angel: So watch it downstairs

Xander: That one's broken

Angel: It is?

Xander: Yeah, I erm kinda broke it last night…so the only other TV's in here

Angel: No way Xander, it's your own fault for breaking the other one. Besides, I'm busy

Xander: You look it

Angel: I've got a tonne of work to do!

Xander: So go do it downstairs and let me have your room

Angel: I said no Xander

Xander: Aww come on man

Angel: Fine, give me two minutes

Xander sat down on the bed and waited.

Angel: I mean, give me two minutes. As in wait downstairs

Xander: Fine

He left and Angel locked the door, then Buffy came out of the wardrobe.

Buffy: What the hell am I supposed to do now? There's no way I'm hiding in the wardrobe all night

Angel: We'll have to sneak you out. Follow me downstairs, I'll keep Xander busy while you get out

Buffy quickly got dressed and followed Angel, careful to hide behind him. As soon as they got downstairs, Buffy, seeing Xander was coming in from the kitchen, hid behind the sofa. Xander walked into the living room with a bowl of cheese puffs.

Xander: 'Bout time. Can I go up now?

Angel: Yeah, sure

Just then Buffy realised she'd left her jacket and indicated it to Angel. He grabbed Xander's top to stop him going upstairs.

Xander: What? Thought you said I could go?

Angel: Just a sec I uh forgot something

Buffy stayed crouched behind the sofa until Angel came downstairs, his coat slung over his arm with hers underneath it.

Xander: You going out?

Angel: Yeah, just for a bit

Xander started up the stairs and Buffy started to creep out from behind the sofa when he turned around. She quickly crept back and Angel stood in front of her. She started to get the giggles as Xander made his way back into the kitchen. Angel turned around, mock-angry, and pressed a finger to his lips, but it just made her giggle harder. A smile tugged at his lips and he fought to keep it down as Xander got back.

Xander: Thought you were going out?

Angel: I am

Xander: So why you standing by the sofa?

Angel: Uh…

Xander: I'll let you think about that for a while. See you later

Angel sighed with relief when Xander disappeared and led Buffy out the door. As soon as the door closed they burst into laughter.


	4. Gotcha

Chapter Four

Three weeks later, Buffy and Angel had a free together after lunch when Willow had a class. They made their way to her dorm as usual. Just when they were pretty naked, Willow knocked on the door. Buffy swore and pushed Angel towards the closet while pulling her clothes on. She chucked his clothes in with him then let Willow in.

Willow took in Buffy's ruffled hair and raised an eyebrow. She let her eyes trail over Buffy and found that her top was inside out and her skirt was on back to front. Then something else caught her eye. Boxers.

Buffy: Will, what are you doing back?

Willow: Lecture was cancelled. Uh, Buffy, whose are those?

Buffy looked down and saw the boxers, her face colouring a deep red.

Buffy: Uh…they must be Oz's

Willow: They're not Oz's Buffy. What's going on?

Buffy looked down and sighed. They were busted.

Buffy: Angel, come out

Willow looked at her in confusion. Then a roughly dressed Angel walked out of the closet, a sheepish expression on his face. He stood by Buffy, blocking Willow's view of the boxers.

Willow: Huh? What's going on?

Buffy coughed and looked pointedly at Willow. Willow looked between the two of them, puzzled, then her eyes widened as she caught on.

Willow: Oh! Oh! You two…you're…you two!

Buffy: Uh…yeah…

Willow: How long?

Buffy looked at Angel guiltily.

Angel: Two years

Willow: Two years!

Buffy: Erm…yeah, ever since my 17th birthday

Willow: You two've been sleeping together since Buffy's 17th birthday! And you never thought you tell us!

Angel: Well we, you know…never found the right time

Willow: In two years!

Buffy: We're just not ready to tell everyone yet

Willow: Not ready? You've had two years to get ready!

Buffy: I know, I'm sorry Will

Willow: So that's why you two never let us meet your boyfriends and girlfriends. It was each other

Angel: Yeah…

Willow: I just can't believe you two have been together for two years and we never knew…are you just messing around or…

Buffy: We're not just messing around

Angel: We love each other

Willow's expression softened.

Willow: Aww! I always thought you two were perfect for each other! If you're in love then why didn't you just tell us?

Buffy: We just didn't want it to get ruined. And the longer we left it, the harder it got to tell everyone, so we just decided to not tell anyone. Anyway it was kinda sexy keeping it a secret

She and Angel shared a grin before turning back to Willow.

Willow: Were you ever planning on telling us?

Angel: Yeah, eventually…

Willow: When?

Buffy: We hadn't figured that out yet…look, you won't tell anyone will you?

Willow: Not even Oz?

Angel: You can tell Oz, he'll keep it a secret

Buffy: But not Xander and Anya, okay? Please

Willow: Why?

Buffy: Please Will

Willow: Okay, okay, I promise. Anyway, looked like I was interrupting something so shall I…

Buffy: If you don't mind

Willow: I can't believe it. I'm gonna leave now and you two are gonna…okay I'm going!

She left and Buffy locked the door, leaning her back on it.

Buffy: Why haven't we told anyone yet?

Angel: I guess we just never found the right time

He walked up to her and placed his hands on the door either side of her.

Angel: Do you want to tell the others?

Buffy: I don't know. I guess I'm so used to keeping it a secret…but I know what I want right now

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He grinned down at her.

Angel: Really?

Buffy: Mm


	5. The party

Chapter Five

Buffy was leaving her psychology class when the TA Riley Finn stopped her.

Riley: Buffy

Buffy: Oh hey Riley

Riley: Erm…Buffy

Buffy: Yeah?

Riley: Right, erm, there's a party at the erm frat house tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go…you could bring Willow?

Buffy: Oh thanks, I'm going anyway, you know cos our friends Angel and Oz are friends with some of the frat guys

Riley: Oh, well erm I'll, you know, see you there then

Buffy: Sure, bye

Buffy walked away from him, puzzled. He was so strange sometimes.

Later Angel, Oz, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya walked into the party. Willow kept looking at Buffy or Angel and grinning. Buffy hoped she wouldn't keep this up all night, if she did Xander might notice something was up. They all stood together talking for a while when Angel asked her if she wanted to dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Angel leant down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh. He bent her backwards, making her giggle and she stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Willow couldn't help but grin at the couple. Now she knew they were together, it was impossible to ignore the signs they gave out. They were obviously in love.

When the song ended Riley came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Buffy: Hey Riley. Angel you know Riley, right?

Angel: Yeah, hey man

Riley: Hey

Angel: Buffy, I'll be over there

Riley: So, how are you?

Buffy: I'm good thanks, you?

Riley: Yeah

There was a long silence. Just as Buffy was contemplating saying goodbye, Riley cut in.

Riley: Good party, huh?

Buffy: Yeah

There was another long silence, as they both stood there. Riley decided to swallow his pride and just ask her to dance, when Parker Abrams came up to them.

Parker: Hey Buffy

Buffy: Parker, hey

Parker: You wanna dance

Buffy: Uhhh…sure…see you later Riley

As Buffy danced with Parker she went to shoot an apologetic look at Angel, then saw that he was dancing with a brunette. She felt jealousy bubble inside her when she stopped herself. She was dancing with Parker, why shouldn't Angel be allowed to dance with someone? So she kept dancing with Parker. After the first dance she was going to thank him and walk away, but then she saw that Angel was still dancing with the brunette. So she carried on dancing with Parker.


	6. How could he?

Chapter six

Willow could see the looks Buffy and Angel were shooting at one another. She was worried about them. Angel looked so angry when she agreed to dance with Parker. She couldn't believe he'd gone and danced with that brunette, she was all over him, and Buffy didn't look happy.

She's practically throwing herself at him! Slut! Thought Buffy. So she tightened her grip on Parker and rested her head on his chest. When he offered to walk her home half an hour later, she didn't turn him down. They got to her dorm room and she thanked him when he lent in and kissed her. She pushed him away immediately.

Buffy: What are you doing?

Parker: Uh…kissing you?

Buffy: Look, I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy but I'm not looking for a relationship

Parker: We don't have to have a relationship

He moved in to kiss her again but she pressed a firm hand against his chest.

Buffy: No

He shrugged and walked away. Buffy shook her head in disgust and walked into her room. As soon as she got in there though, she thought of Angel. All she could see was him and that brunette slut. She had to see him. She picked her coat back up and walked out of the dorm rooms to his house, but then stopped dead at what she saw. Angel and the brunette slut outside the house. Kissing.

_Sorry I know only a really short chapter this time!_


	7. What the hell was that about?

Chapter Seven

When Angel saw Buffy and Parker leave, jealousy swept through him. How dare she? They were supposed to be together? So when Amy asked if he wanted to go back to his place, he agreed. That was what Buffy and Parker were going to be doing anyway, right? When they got outside his house she turned him to face her and kissed him passionately. It wasn't anywhere near as amazing as when he kissed Buffy, but he tried to ignore that and concentrate on kissing her. He heard footsteps and pulled away from Amy. Then he saw her. Buffy. She'd seen him and Amy kissing, and she was crying. She saw him notice her and started to run.

He pulled away from Amy, ignoring her shouts, and ran after Buffy, pulling around to face him.

Buffy: Get off me!

Angel: Buffy –

Buffy: Don't!

Angel: Buffy, let me explain

Buffy: What is there to explain! We've been together for two years and then you decide you like the look of someone else better

Angel: That's not true! And how can you say that, I saw you leave with Parker!

Buffy: He offered to walk me home and I agreed. Which, by the way, I only did because you were dancing with her! We got to my room, he kissed me and I said no. You know why? Because of you!

Angel: Buffy –

Buffy: You obviously don't have so much self-restraint

Angel: I only danced with her because you were dancing with Parker!

Buffy: Dancing is one thing, kissing someone else, having sex with someone else, is another thing!

Angel: I didn't have sex with her!

Buffy: But were you going to?

Angel didn't answer and looked down.

Buffy: I thought as much

Angel: Buffy, please. It's just because I thought you were with Parker

Buffy: I thought you knew me better than that

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him again.

Buffy: Let go of me!

Angel: Buffy, I love you. Don't go

Buffy: You can't love me as much as I thought you did. Not if you were willing to sleep with her to get back at me

She shook herself free and stormed away, leaving Angel speechless. Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya stood a few yards away, staring at each other.

Xander: What the hell was that all about?


	8. I'll beat you to death with a shovel

Chapter Eight

When Angel got rid of Amy and got into the house he kicked the sofa in anger and swore loudly. Jesus, what had he done?

Xander: Hey, don't take it out on the sofa, this is all your fault

Angel: Get lost Xander

Xander: So you and Buff have been together for two years. Kept that secret well

Angel: What?

Xander: We all heard your little tiff back there

Oz: Yeah, you were pretty loud

Anya: And I never thought you were having sex. I'm disappointed in myself

Angel: Just, leave me alone, please

They all went upstairs, apart from Willow who sat next to Angel.

Willow: You're stupid Angel, you know?

Angel: Yeah, I know

Willow: You must have known she'd never had cheated on you. She loves you

Angel: I just got so jealous, I couldn't think straight

Willow: You need to go talk to her

Angel: She won't speak to me. She hates me, and she should do. It's what I deserve

Willow: She doesn't hate you. She's just upset

Angel: I can't go and see her yet

Willow: Well I'm going back to see if she's alright. I'll talk to her for you, but you're gonna have to talk to her soon

Angel: Yeah I know. Thanks Willow

Willow: No problem. But if you do anything like that again, I'll beat you to death with a shovel

Angel started slightly at the seriousness of Willow's tone, then nodded. When Willow got back to the dorm she found Buffy sitting on the bed, sobbing. She hurried over and wrapped her in hug, rocking her softly.

Willow: Oh Buffy

Buffy: He…he was gonna sleep with her Will. H-he c-can't love m-me if he wa-was gonna d-do that

Willow: Buffy, he's head over heels in love with you

Buffy: T-then why d-did he kiss her?

Willow: He was jealous

Buffy: I was j-jealous, didn't m-make me sleep with P-Parker

Willow: But he's a guy. He's supposed to be irrationally jealous and make dumb choices. It's kinda in the job description

Buffy: You t-think I should g-give him another ch-chance?

Willow: Buffy, I've never seen you as happy as you are with him. Now that I know about you two, you can tell how much you love each other. Don't throw it away over one mistake

Buffy: I think I'm just gonna sleep on it

_Flashback – Buffy's 17th birthday_

_Buffy turned up at Angel's house, upset._

_Angel: Buffy, come in_

_Buffy: What's wrong with me?_

_Angel: What?_

_Buffy: You heard me_

_Angel: I don't understand_

_Buffy: We've been kissing and…doing stuff… for three months now and then you've been seeing Tracey too?_

_Angel: What are you talking about?_

_Buffy: It's all over school! You know, it's really not something I'd like to hear about on my birthday_

_Angel: I honestly don't know what you're talking about_

_Buffy: You and Tracey! Together!_

_Angel: Me and Tracey have never been together and never will be together. I'm with you, Buffy, why would I want anybody else?_

_Buffy looked at him, smiling slightly._

_Buffy: Really?_

_Angel: Really. You're the only one I want_

_Buffy: Why?_

_Angel: Because…_

_Buffy: Tell me, please_

_Angel: Because…I love you_

_Buffy smiled at him happily and placed a hand on his cheek._

_Buffy: I love you too_

_She kissed him gently, then pulled away to look at him._

_Buffy: Where are your parents?_

_Angel: Out visiting relatives_

_She led him upstairs to his bedroom and he stopped her as she pulled him over to the bed._

_Buffy: What?_

_Angel: Buffy, we've only been together three months_

_Buffy: Don't you want to?_

_Angel: It's not that. I want you to be ready. We don't have to yet_

_Buffy: I want to_

_Angel: Buffy, don't feel like you have to just because I told you I loved you_

_Buffy: That's not why, I promise. I just feel ready_

_He nodded gently and lowered her down on to the bed…_

Buffy cried softly as she remembered the night of her 17th birthday, her first night with Angel…


	9. It'll be okay

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Angel turned up at Buffy's dorm. Willow left them alone to give them some privacy, though Buffy almost wished she hadn't gone.

Angel: Buffy, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but I am

Buffy: It's not so much what you did, it was what you were going to do. I could have handled it if all you had done was kiss her. But if I hadn't shown up, you would've slept with her

Angel: I might not have. Look, I admit that I was thinking about it, and I was inviting her up to my place. But that doesn't mean that I would've had sex with her. I know that I was being stupid and irrational. I guess jealousy does that to you

Buffy: I was jealous too, you know? When I saw you dancing with her

Angel: I guess we need to be more honest. Can we try again Buffy? Please? I love you so much, I don't want us to end

Buffy: Me neither. But I want to start from the beginning

Angel: Like date?

Buffy: Yeah. We never really got a chance to do that. Let's just take it slow for a while

Angel: Sure, whatever you want

The following night Angel picked up Buffy from her room for their date. They'd never really gone on dates before. They'd been to dinner a few times on their birthdays, and their anniversaries. But this was different. This time it was almost like their first date. Angel took her to a nearby restaurant and he was nervous; very nervous. He knew he was lucky that Buffy had given him a second chance and he didn't want to mess it up. He'd loved her for so long, when they'd gotten together he was so happy. He knew it couldn't live without her now.

The meal was lovely, and Buffy was having a good time. At first they were both awkward, remembering what had happened two nights earlier. But then they began to relax and just enjoy spending time together. At the end of the night he stood in front of her, looking down. He didn't know whether he was allowed to kiss her, or whether he should just leave. She smiled slightly at his nervousness, it was kind of cute. She moved closer to him, placed her hands either side of his neck and brought his lips down to meet her. They shared a soft, slow kiss before Angel pulled away, aware that Buffy wanted to take it slow.

Angel: I'll see you tomorrow?

Buffy: Yeah. Thanks for the date

Angel: _(smiling)_ no problem

He hesitated slightly, not sure whether she wanted to hear what he was about to say.

Angel: I love you

Buffy took a deep breath, not answering for a moment. She saw hurt flash across his features, then disappear as he tried to hide it. But she smiled at him encouragingly.

Buffy: I love you too

She kissed him on his cheek then walked into the dorm, casting him one last glance. Angel smiled to himself as he walked off. It'd be okay.


	10. Happy Birthday

Chapter Ten

Three months later it was Angel's 20th birthday and he and Buffy were well and truly back to where they were. Buffy and the others were organising a surprise party for him, determined to give him a birthday to remember.

Buffy: Come on, the guys are gonna meet us at The Dark Room

Angel protested slightly as Buffy pulled away from his kiss. They'd met for a picnic in the park, something they enjoyed doing. They'd spent hours lying under the sun, talking, and Angel didn't want to move anytime soon.

Angel: Do we have to?

Buffy: You won't get your present until you go

That did it. Angel picked up the picnic basket and blanket, took them to his house, then hurried to the club with Buffy. He definitely wanted to see what his present was…

All: SURPRISE!

Angel almost fell over, his heart pounding loudly. He hadn't expected that. He thanked everyone for coming then made his way over to his girlfriend, kissing her gently.

Angel: Thank you

Buffy: Well, it wasn't just me…

He kissed her again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly against him.

Buffy: Do you want your present now?

Angel's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Buffy grinned and moved away from him, walking over to Willow, who handed her a small box. Buffy made her way back over to Angel and drew him into a secluded corner. She drew the box out of her pocket and held it out to him. He opened it and was faced with a silver ring.

Buffy: It's a claddagh ring. Giles told me about them once, one thing from high school at least that stuck with me. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart…stands for love

She held up her hand, showing that she was wearing one too.

Buffy: Wear it with the heart pointing towards you, like mine. It means you belong to someone

He smiled tenderly at her and slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit.

Angel: Thank you

Buffy: You like it?

Angel: I love it

Buffy sighed with relief.

Buffy: Good. 'Cos do you know how hard it is to buy for you? I mean you're a guy, guys are always hard to buy for. And I went round all these shops trying to find the perfect thing, then I remembered about the ring but then I thought what if you don't –

She was cut off by a long kiss. When Angel pulled away, her eyes were still half-closed and her mouth slightly open.

Angel: You're so cute when you ramble. And I love the ring. It's the best thing you could've got me

Buffy's eyes opened fully and she flushed slightly in happiness; then she dragged him off to the dance floor.

Two years later, on Buffy's 21st birthday, Angel finally proposed, and Buffy accepted of course

_That's the end  I've had this story written a while and just wanted to share it _


End file.
